This disclosure relates to scrolling content on a display.
Scrolling through content is an important function in many computing devices, and is frequently used with web browsers and word processors, for example. Many mobile devices having touch-screens allow users to navigate content displayed on the screen using gestures to scroll through the content by swiping or flicking a finger across the touch-screen. When attempting to navigate through a large document, or other piece of content, such scrolling can be cumbersome, as slowly scrolling through the content can be time consuming, while very quickly scrolling through the content may cause the user to lose perspective and orientation. Similar problems can occur on a desktop or laptop computer and other devices.